officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
SummerSlam (2005)
SummerSlam (2005) was the eighteenth annual SummerSlam professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on August 21, 2005, at the MCI Center in Washington, D.C. featured talent from the Raw and SmackDown! brands. The main match on the Raw brand was Hulk Hogan versus Shawn Michaels, which Hogan won by pinfall after executing a leg drop. The predominant match on the SmackDown brand was a No Holds Barred match for the World Heavyweight Championship between Batista and John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL), which Batista won by pinfall after executing two Batista Bombs, with the second on the steel ring steps. Another primary match on the Raw brand was for the WWE Championship between John Cena and Chris Jericho, which Cena won by pinfall after performing an FU. The main match on the undercard featured a Ladder match for the custody of Rey Mysterio's son Dominick between Mysterio and Eddie Guerrero, which Mysterio won by retrieving the briefcase suspended above the ring. Storylines Eight professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card, which were planned with predetermined outcomes by WWE's script writers. The storylines revolving around these matches before, during, and after the event were also planned by the script writers. The event featured wrestlers and other talent from both the Raw and SmackDown brands – a storyline expansion to which WWE assigned its employees. Wrestlers portrayed either a villainous or fan favorite gimmick, as they followed a series of events which generally built tension, leading to a wrestling match. The main feud heading into SummerSlam on the Raw brand was between Hulk Hogan and Shawn Michaels. A feud between Michaels, and Muhammad Hassan and Daivari began on the April 4 episode of Raw, when Hassan and Daivari attacked Michaels. Michaels demanded a match against the two, but he would only be given one if he found a partner. Hogan eventually became Michaels' partner, and they defeated Hassan and Daivari at Backlash. Hogan did not appear again until the July 4 episode of Raw in Carlito's talk show segment. Carlito, along with Kurt Angle, made comments about Hogan's daughter and eventually attacked him. Michaels came out to help Hogan, and they defeated Carlito and Angle in a match later that night. After the match, Michaels performed a superkick on Hogan and left. The following week, Michaels challenged Hogan to a match at SummerSlam, which Hogan later accepted. The predominant feud on the SmackDown! brand was between Batista and John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL), with the two feuding over the World Heavyweight Championship. During the WWE Draft Lottery, SmackDown! was left temporarily without a top championship after John Cena, the reigning WWE Champion, moved to Raw in the draft. On the June 30, 2005 edition of SmackDown!, a six-man elimination match between JBL, The Undertaker, Booker T, and SmackDown! draftees Chris Benoit, Christian, and Muhammad Hassan was made and General Manager Theodore Long was to present a new title to the winner called the SmackDown Championship. JBL won the match by eliminating Christian last, but Long announced that plans had changed and there was no need for a separate title. Instead, Long revealed that Batista, who had been the reigning World Heavyweight Champion since defeating Triple H at WrestleMania 21, was joining the brand as the final draft pick and by winning the match, JBL was the number one contender. JBL faced Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship at The Great American Bash, where JBL won by disqualification when Batista used a steel chair. JBL was given a rematch at SummerSlam on the following episode of SmackDown!. Batista allowed JBL to choose the stipulation, and JBL made it a No Holds Barred match. On the August 11 episode of SmackDown!, during Batista's match with Christian, JBL interfered and hit Batista with a steel chair. The following week, JBL faced Funaki in a No Holds Barred match, during which Batista interfered and attacked JBL. Another rivalry leading into the event was between John Cena and Chris Jericho, with the two battling over the WWE Championship. Their feud began when Cena was drafted to Raw during the WWE Draft and began a feud with General Manager Eric Bischoff. Cena refused to comply with Bischoff, who saw Cena as an unfit champion. After Cena successfully defended the title at Vengeance against Jericho and Christian, Bischoff hand-picked Jericho to face Cena for the title at SummerSlam. On the August 1 episode of Raw, Jericho refereed a match between Cena and Carlito. After the match, Jericho attacked Cena with a television camera. On the August 15 episode of Raw, Cena faced Jericho and Carlito in a handicap match. At the end, Jericho hit Cena with a steel chair. Aftermath The following night on Raw, Eric Bischoff made a You're Fired match between John Cena and Chris Jericho for the WWE Championship. Although Bischoff interfered, Cena won the match, and Jericho was fired. Immediately after the match, Kurt Angle attacked Cena and was revealed to be Bischoff's new hand-picked representative to win the title from Cena. Angle and Cena feuded until the start of 2006, with Angle unable to win the title, and Bischoff being fired. Following their decision, Jericho recently left WWE. This storyline was put in place as Jericho was legitimately leaving WWE for his contact expired to pursue acting and continuing on music band career on Fozzy. The feud between Batista and John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) ended when Batista defeated JBL in a Texas Bullrope match on the September 9 episode of SmackDown!. Batista then began a storyline with Eddie Guerrero when Guerrero was given a title match at No Mercy, and the two became friends. This storyline ended prematurely due to Guerrero's unexpected death. The feud between Matt Hardy and Edge continued with a Street Fight and a Steel cage match, and it ended with Hardy losing a Loser Leaves Raw Ladder match on the October 3 episode of Raw. The feud between The Undertaker and Randy Orton continued with a Casket match at No Mercy, where The Undertaker lost to Randy and "Cowboy" Bob Orton. After the match, Randy and Bob poured gasoline on the casket and set it ablaze. The Undertaker had vanished from the casket, and their feud briefly went on hiatus until Survivor Series. Shawn Michaels started a feud with Chris Masters when Masters interrupted Michaels, wanting to take the spotlight. The feud between Chris Benoit and Orlando Jordan continued with Jordan losing in rematches, lasting less than a minute each. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * SummerSlam Category:SummerSlam Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2005 Pay-Per-View Events